1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing facility data such as underground and a system for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boundary stakes showing a land border location and display stakes showing a location of each facility such as electric power cables, communication cables, gas pipes, water pipes, sewage pipes, and another underground facility which are buried in public underground facilities such as roads and sites have been provided innumerably on Japanese land so far.
In particular, as for a public facility under the ground, there are record documents at the time of establishment construction of each facility, documentary photographs, drawings or the like; however, there are no general associated documents so much, and it is impossible to figure out where an underground facility is located without digging up a land surface near the spot in maintenance or additional construction.
Accordingly, it is necessary that people involved in the underground facility be in the presence, dig up the land surface and check the underground facility.
Further, in a case where an underground facility is managed in such a work, considering the enormous number of documents, the number of people who are involved with the management of electric power, communication, gas, water, sewage or the like, and expended hours, enormous cost and time are needed.
In storing data in paper or the like conventionally, there have been problems in deterioration of the paper which is a storage medium, problems in a filing method, and problems in difficulty of data sharing; therefore, there is a problem in that enormous data can be used for only some specific people.
For example, various kinds of data are stored in a landmark for indicating adjacent boundaries or a ground sign for labeling underground utilities, and the stored data can be easily read from the ground, so that a sign which is buried in the ground surface in a state that attribute data which is associated with a sign is buried in the ground surface can be collected and a top part thereof is exposed over the ground level is proposed (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-251859).
In addition, a method to set a memory chip to which various kinds of data which is associated with each object are inputted in a plurality of objects arranged within a predetermined field is proposed (Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-333857). Communication with the object is carried out by aiming a wireless portable terminal at the direction of a memory chip of a desired object and reading various kinds of data from the memory chip which is set in the desired object, so that various kinds of data which is associated with the object are obtained. In addition, security is attempted with different effectiveness of reading signals in each field.
In addition, a survey stake with which a cast location can be easily found out is suggested (Reference 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-190779). A pole receiving area is formed in a main body where a cast portion is provided in a lower end of this survey stake, and a storage means is provided to store position data of a spot where the main body is cast. The storage means has a configuration having an input/output portion provided on the pole receiving area side and a data storage portion connected to the input/output portion, and a location of the survey stake is found by using a GPS device.
By a conventional method, a boundary stake showing a land border location, or a display stake showing kinds and locations of each facility such as underground facility is provided innumerably, so that its management or an installation site becomes a problem.
In addition, it is concerned that signs which are buried in the ground surface in a state that an upper part thereof is exposed to the ground level are innumerably provided as shown in Patent Document 1. For example, in construction of a driveway or a sidewalk, or construction of a building, a public institution or the like, there are problems such as limitation of these construction forms, limitation of a construction place, a long construction period, and increase of expenses due to exposure of the sign to the ground level.
In addition, by a method shown in Patent Document 2, when a wireless terminal portion and a memory chip portion transmit/receive data, there is a problem in a memory chip operation without being described from where an operation power source of the memory chip portion is obtained. Moreover, when the memory chip portion communicates with the wireless terminal portion, a wireless portable terminal is aimed at the direction of a desired object and various kinds of data are read from the memory chip which is set in the desired object, so that various kinds of data which is associated with the object are obtained. Accordingly, in a case where the memory chip is provided in the object or in the underground, the memory chip cannot be found out visually.
In addition, a method in which a main body which is in a state of being exposed to a top part of the ground level is buried in the ground is used in Patent Document 3; however, there are problems such as limitation of a construction form, limitation of a construction place, a long construction period, and increase of expenses due to exposure of a sign to the ground level. Furthermore, since position data is obtained by the GPS, special equipment is necessary, which leads to the increase of the construction cost.